grenade
by tutuu
Summary: llegas a esta casa cuando necesitas algo, cuando tu dinero no alcanza para comprar una noche con esas prostitutas que tanto amas… solo vienes a mi cuando tienes necesidad de mi persona y tus instintos te traicionan.


"_fácil viene, fácil se va"_

Es lo que dices cada noche al volver a casa con los bolsillos vacios, todo por andar apostando en los casinos y gastando el dinero en estupideces que solo duran por un rato o mejor dicho una noche.

Tomas todo, pero nunca das nada

No eres más que un delincuente, un ratero que solo entra, toma lo que quiere y se va…

Eso es lo que haces siempre, llegas a esta casa cuando necesitas algo, cuando tu dinero no alcanza para comprar una noche con esas prostitutas que tanto amas… solo vienes a mi cuando tienes necesidad de mi persona y tus instintos te traicionan.

Debí de haber sabido que eras un problema, desde el primer momento en que te vi en aquel bar, me mirabas desde la barra, con esa pose tuya de Casanova, como si yo fuera tu nueva presa… tu nuevo juguete.

Te di todo lo que tenia, absolutamente todo, no me importó el pagar tus deudas, tus caprichos, entregarme a ti cada día y permitirte hacer conmigo lo que tu retorcida mente te dijera, pero eso no te basto, no te izo cambiar, sigues siendo el mismo desgraciado que me robó la virginidad en aquella noche de dinero, drogas y alcohol.

Que me dieras tu amor, es todo lo que yo te pedía…

Pero lo que tu no entiendes es que yo sería capaz de todo por ti, atraparía una granada por ti, recibiría la bala que a sido disparada para ti ladrón inútil, detendría una espada con mis manos por ti, me culparía a mi por uno de tus robos para permitirte huir de la ley, sabes que haría cualquier cosa… lo sabes.

Pasaría por todo este dolor, jugaría a la ruleta rusa en tu lugar, si, moriría por ti, pero tu ¿no harías lo mismo verdad?

Rojo, color escarlata, sangre… parece ser tu color favorito, continuas golpeándome, penetrándome hasta que te canses, hasta que tu deseo y lujuria sean saciados, sabes que no hare nada para evitarlo, a pesar de sentir como me partes en dos y me llevas a la inconsciencia cada noche cuando te posas sobre mi cuerpo.

Dile a Lucifer que le mando saludos, cuando vuelvas al lugar al que perteneces, al maldito infierno del que lograste escapar, solo para hacer de mi vida tu propia película, en la cual tu obtienes todo lo que deseas sin dar absolutamente nada a cambio, sin preocuparte por lo que me suceda a mi, al personaje secundario, tu juguete, después de todo, lo que importa en las películas ¿es que el protagonista continúe, no?

Mapache demente, hombre idiota, delincuente, eso es lo que eres, me besas y sonríes antes de dar el primer golpe para tirarme sobre la cama.

Te posicionas sobre mi cuerpo, comienzas a besar mi cuello, para después comenzar a morderlo y dejarme más de una marca.

Me despojas de mis prendas hasta dejarme completamente desnudo y a tu merced, aquí me tienes, bajo tuyo en bandeja de plata para lo que te plazca…

Me miras, me besas, enredo mis dedos en tu cabellera verde mientras abro mis piernas para ti…

De una estocada entras, de un solo golpe fuerte y directo.

Moriría por ti mapache idiota…

En verdad lo haría…

Posas una de tus manos en mi cadera y la otra sobre el colchón para tener un punto de apoyo y que tus penetraciones sean mas profundas.

Me hieres, me lastimas, pero continúas, no piensas parar y yo no pienso pararte, a pesar de sentir aquel liquido carmesí recorrer mis piernas y manchar las sabanas blancas…

Y a pesar de todo esto… me interpondría entre una bala y tu, atraparía una granada por ti, te salvaría del poder de la ley….

Ratero idiota, ya has terminado conmigo, tomaste todo lo que pudiste y lo que no lo hurtaste…

Estoy al borde de la inconsciencia, todo a mi alrededor se desvanece, ya no siento mas dolor con tus movimientos, no escucho mas tus roncos gemidos, no escucho nada, mis cinco sentidos poco a poco dejan de funcionar, uno a uno se van…

Maldito ladrón, has terminado con mi vida, tengo la impresión de que esta será y fue nuestra última noche, creo que no volveré a despertar…

Después de todo, te dije que seria capaz de morir por ti, ahora sabes que no mentí…

Soy como el resto de las cosas en tu vida

"_Fácil viene, fácil se va"_

Igual yo, ¿no?

* * *

¿review?


End file.
